1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring communications settings in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer network is a connection of points (e.g., a plurality of computers) that have been interconnected by a series of communication paths. Moreover, any number of individual computer networks may be interconnected with other computer networks, which may increase the complexity of the overall system. Generally, computer networks may be used to increase the productivity of those computers that are connected to the network. For example, a computer connected to a network may communicate with other computers that are also connected to the network. Furthermore, the computer network may be used to share data, peripherals, or any other resources that are made available on the network.
The interconnection of the various points on the computer network may be accomplished using a variety of known topologies. For example, common computer network topologies include the bus, star, and ring configurations. Furthermore, communication between the computers connected to the network may be accomplished using a variety of known protocols. For example, the connected computers may communicate using TCP/IP, SNA, and APPN.
Generally, a host computer (e.g., server) may function as a centralized point on the network. For example, using any of the network topologies discussed above, a plurality of client computers may be interconnected such that the server controls the movement of data across the network. The host computer may have an operating system that may be used to execute a server application program that is adapted to support multiple clients. Typically, the server may service requests from a plurality of client computers that are connected to the network. These requests may include requests for information residing on an external data store, such as the internet. The server may provide a single access path through which any of the client computers may access the internet. The server may be used to administer the network. For example, the server may be used to update user profiles, establish user permissions, and allocate space on the server for a plurality of clients connected to the network.
In many computer networks, a large amount of data may be stored on the server and accessed by the attached client computers. For example, each client computer may be assigned a variable amount of storage space on the server. The assigned storage spaces may be private (i.e., protected) or made available to other clients, and the assigned storage spaces may be used to store a variety of file types, such as documents, email messages, etc. Furthermore, the server may be used to save public data (i.e., data that does not necessarily have a specific owner but may be accessed by any number of clients.) For example, public folders (i.e., directories) may be created on the server, and the public folders may store data that relates to group projects, company information, or any other data that may require access from more than one client.
The administration of a server is often a complex task that requires a great deal of software and hardware knowledge on the part of the administrator. Certain businesses may desire the functional advantages offered by a server, but may lack the expertise to effectively administer the server. Although computer consultants may be capable of providing the expertise, they tend to be costly.
One common function performed by a server is to provide centralized internet access. Typically, the administrator must configure the server to interface with an internet service provider (ISP). Often, configuring the server to interface with the ISP is a complicated, time consuming consuming process that requires specialized knowledge on the part of the administrator. There are numerous hardware and software settings that must be properly configured. The number of connection types available from ISPs has increased due to the proliferation of broadband data services. A server might have a typical V90 modem connection, or alternatively a high bandwidth connection, such as an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) connection or a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connection. Each of these connection types has a unique configuration. Also, if a modem connection is used, there are typically hardware settings on the modem that must be adapted based on the ISP being used. For example, one setting that must be configured is the country in which the ISP dial-up number is located. Each country has different regulations governing the use of telecommunication devices. The globalization of computer hardware and service industries has increased the likelihood that a given server may be used in a plurality of countries and that a particular ISP may also have dial-up numbers in a plurality of countries. As such, the proper country designation is important in configuring the server interface with the ISP.
One technique for simplifying the internet configuration process involves installing software received from the ISP to configure the internet settings. Such software programs have limitations. First, the known software applications are specific to Windows.RTM. operating systems offered by Microsoft Corporation. Second, these applications are only adapted to configure dial-up modem connections. They cannot be used to configure other connections such as ISDN or ADSL, which typically use an Ethernet connection rather than a dial-up phone line connection. Another limitation in the ISP configuration routines is that due to the wide variety of hardware that they might encounter, they cannot configure the setting specific to the modem (e.g., the country code). Typically, the server is provided by one vendor, and the internet connection is provided by a different vendor. The automatic approach described above only configures the connection from the viewpoint of the ISP. The administrator must still manually configure the connection based on their specific hardware configuration and connection type.
As a result of the limitations discussed above, a great deal of hardware and software knowledge is still required of the administrator. Accordingly, configuring the complete communications settings, including the connection type and modem-specific settings, is still a time-consuming process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.